New Mena
New Mena consists of what was once downtown Mena, Arkansas. It is the area around the main street south of Highway 71. The population of New Mena consists of wastelanders who have traveled from far away to find the safe haven of Old Mena. New Mena consists of a general store, a gun shop, a bar/diner, and many apartments and houses. History The War Many people panicked as their televisions cut to the emergency broadcast station and their radios started issuing the emergency tone. Many more panicked when the air raid siren in Mena, used as a tornado warning generically, sounded, breaking the silence of the crisp October day in 2077. When the news came along that Fort Smith, Pine Bluff, Little Rock, and Fayettville had been hit with several nuclear warheads, people filled the streets, looting the local shops, stealing from those unable to protect themselves, and killing those who wouldn't comply. The war was not kind to the small town of Mena. Its government and police hidden in a bunker people of Mena were forced to get tough or die. Those who did began to slowly inhabit the ruins that surrounded them. In 2087 Davis's Wall was erected around Old Mena and many were forced out. They formed the original population of New Mena, unable to live within the wall, but leery to leave the safety of its shadow. Post-War After caravans began walking Highway 71, word of the walled city of Old Mena began to spread and many people began to make difficult exoduses to the valley that Mena was built within. The journey was harsh for most who had to pass through the mountains, cannibals, mutations, and raiders all called the mountains home. But the heartiest made their way through only to be disappointed. Some were shot as they tried to scale the large wall, but most made settlements around the area, Potter Junction, Acorn, and New Mena were the most successful of these and grew in size. New Mena is now a hub for caravans and trade in the Ouachita wasteland area. In 2155 a group of mercenaries known as the Rusty Bones decided that it would be profitable for them to break into the walled city. They gathered a premium of caps from the surrounding peoples who supported the idea and fired several hellfire missiles into the front of the wall. Notably upset, the council of Old Mena decided to create an army of hired mercenaries. They were the beginnings of the Peacekeeper Expeditionary Force. In a single battle, much of the southside shopping center was destroyed, and the Rusty Bones turned tail and ran. In 2168 a regiment of PKE soldiers known as the STAR Squad squared off with a mercenary group known as The Coyotes, who were setting charges of dynamite on the northwest wall around Old Mena. Their battle ended with the near destruction of The Coyotes and the council of Old Mena passing a law that required the Sheriff of New Mena to be sponsored by the PKE Forces. As of 2277 a group of intellectuals and mercenary who's goal was ultimately to destroy the walls of Old Mena formed in secret, known as The Joshuans, they take shelter in an old church on Dallas Avenue, one of the farthest buildings from the highway that are considered part of New Mena. Category:Places Category:Communities